


Friends Forever- Missing Parts (FT Manga-Chap. 378)

by WindStar27



Series: "Mendy" One-Shots [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Age Difference, Drama & Romance, Drama/Fantasy, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStar27/pseuds/WindStar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Chap. 378 of the FT manga: "Friends Forever".<br/>SPOILERS for that chapter and mention of events that lead up to the chap.<br/>You've been warned. I tried to stick close to what was said and done in the chapter... Its basically my thoughts on parts that weren't shown... my opinion.<br/>Originally Published: 3/31/2014 on FF,net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Forever- Missing Parts (FT Manga-Chap. 378)

**Author's Notes:**

Hi! This is my first Wendy and Doranbolt/Mest fic!

I don't normally like couples that are so distant in age... The reason that I like them together, has nothing to do with their age. There are a few here and there like them for me though... but it has more to do with how cute they seem together!

The rest of the notes are at the bottom of this fic. Please Read the A/N's there as well!

_**Please review!** _

* * *

**~Story Stats~  
****Story Type:** One-Shot

 **Story Location(s):**  
Under The Ruins Of Counsel HQ  
FACE Hidden Location- Middle Of Nowhere

 **Time Line:  
** After Manga Chapter; 378: Friends Forever (BEWARE Spoiler For That Chapter)

 **Characters:  
** Doranbolt/Mest, Wendy M. & Charla

 **Note about Carla's name spelling:  
** I think the "H" being there makes it fit her a bit better- and, when I hear them say it in the Japanese Dub it sounds like their saying, Sharlah, to me, even though- it's often translated to "Charlie" or "Carla"

* * *

**Chapter-1: Friends Forever**

(Chapter 378 of the Fairy Tail Manga)

* * *

_**~(Wendy & Charla's POV)~** _

* * *

Once Charla had clearly stated; what would happen to them, if they made FACE self destruct, Wendy felt no more fear.

Faintly, she wondered why that was, as she carefully made her way over to her best friend, why was she feeling so calm that she was almost numb?

She hugged Charla.

Charla had said: that that they might all be able to survive without magic. However, the thought came to Wendy, as her friend spoke; that the Exceeds had been expelled from Edolas, because they held magic in their bodies... So, if they removed the magic from Earthland, what would that do to the magical cats, and, what would happen to the other magical creatures, such as the Dragons & Celestial Spirits as well... Who, she felt (were mostly, or, in the case of the spirits), entirely, magical.

She also didn't know what would happen to their friends, who were surrounded by Demons, if they were suddenly magic-less.

She closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and shook her head, as she pilled out of the embrace with Charla, she felt tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"No Charla, we mustn't allow this spell to remove the magic.

Mainly, because everyone is fighting their hardest to survive... if we allow the magic to be removed, not only will they suffer from magic deficiency,"

She said, feeling a shudder down her spine, at how sick they'd both been when their magic had been stolen, at the grand magic games,

"... But, they'll also be killed, or tortured if they find themselves suddenly without magic, while fighting those demons..."

She finished softly... briefly she saw Mest's face flash in her mind, she felt a strong urge to see that he was ok, but she wasn't quite sure why. He was so much older than she was, yet she felt an attachment stronger than she probably should, towards him, probably stronger than friendship... She wasn't entirely sure what that meant though. Then, came the feeling of sadness, at the thought of never being able to learn what it meant, or if he felt the same way.

"Lets be friends again, Wendy..."

"Lets be friends again, Charla..."

They both uttered those shared feelings, smiling, as they'd reached for the magic control circle. Wendy felt her senses overwhelmed. It was painful.

Then, there was a scream, someone calling her name (she thought that it sounded like a man's voice, she wasn't sure, though). All she could see and feel was whiteness and warmth.

Then, she felt like she was being held by strong arms. As if she was the most precious thing in the world.

* * *

**~(Doranbolt's POV)~**

* * *

He'd found a section of the underground sanctum that he hadn't seen before, it was in very bad shape.

Things were broken all over the place, however, he could see that the archive system was still working.

Archive systems had never exactly been his specialty, but, he thought that, maybe, if he could use it to pinpoint the location of the F.A.C.E. weapon, then he could destroy it somehow.

He started the magical archive up. His fingers taping in his counsel member code... he started to look for the info he needed. And, finally, after searching for a while- he managed to find his way to the info regarding the location of F.A.C.E.

He was still so mad, that the counsel had control of such a thing! And worst, he was a part of the counsel. There was absolutely NO reason to have such a weapon! Who had made such a thing! And why? He suddenly sighed. He felt VERY tired.

Now, he somewhat understood, why Eve Tearm had left when they were trainees... He faintly wondered why he let Lahar drag him back... He shook his head, remembering his friend. The man was a bit older, but they'd been fairly close friends before his spy mission in Fairy Tail when he'd been 17 years old. Lahar had been like an older brother to him.

That's why he'd let him pull him back into the fold.

His hands suddenly stopped moving over the keys for the archive, he faintly noticed them shaking and he cursed his weakness. But before he had much time to dwell on his stupidity, at letting his anger get to him, he felt as if someone hit him.

SOMEONE or _SOMETHING_ was at F.A.C.E. right now. And, the whole system was flashing a red DANGER warning.

"Oh. No... "

He heard himself whisper, suddenly feeling a panic.

" ... F.A.C.E. has been activated..."

He felt cold sweat form on his body. It said that there were 5 minutes, until it initiated. He frantically started looking for a disarm spell, or, for some way to activate SOMETHING to STOP the damn thing.

Finally he came to the conclusion that he'd have to get it to self detonate... If he was lucky he could get out before he was killed. He took a deep breath, to steady himself.

He didn't know who, or what, was at the F.A.C.E. location just now... But, if he could help those in fairy tail by sacrificing his life... Then it was worth it.

He teleported into the cave after getting a fix on the location. He took a deep breath and walked to where he could feel the large amount of magic coming from... He was feeling weaker by the moment, and, realized that he likely wouldn't be able to get himself out in time, if he stayed much longer.

He rounded a corner, and stopped dead. Everything in him stilled.

"W-Wendy...?"

He heard her name whisper past his lips as he saw her standing with Charla, her Exceed partner.

Doranbolt walked a bit closer, unbelieving that she was here, he heard the last part of their conversation, and felt a sudden shock of terror thrill through his body.

He couldn't let her die!

Not his Wendy!

As he saw the two of them reach for the magic circle, he screamed Wendy's name and dashed forward towards her, just as he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her and her Exceed. He wasn't even sure he could get them out of here!

The F.A.C.E. system was draining his magic fast.

But he would try!

He felt a moment of relief as he felt their weight in his arms... And, then a flash of whiteness enveloped them all.

The next thing he knew, he was outside, he could see and feel the explosion from F.A.C.E. from where he was, the force of the shock, as well as the drain on his magic, forced him to one knee.

But he kept the sky maiden and her Exceed partner in his arms.

Shielding them, from the after shock of energy with his body.

"Geez, She went way overboard..."

He said softly, more to himself than anyone else. The explosion that they had caused, was larger than it likely needed to be. But, Fairy Tail seemed to attract people, who often went overboard.

Doranbolt glanced down at the small girl in his arms, feeling the emotions, the painful ones, he'd buried for her years ago stir within him once again.

She and Charla, they'd overcome unprecedented danger, and become a light of hope for the magical world... He knew now, what he felt when he looked at Wendy.

_**'I love her...'** _

He thought to himself, in shock. What kind of love was it though?

He'd continued to age since he had met her, however, she had been frozen in time for 7 years, he was already about 5 or so years older than her, when he'd met her years ago.

However, since she had stopped aging, the age difference was now, so much more drastic... What kind of man was he if he didn't just love her, but, was in fact, IN love with her?

' _ **I'm a pervert... I've gotta be, if I still have feelings for her, even though she's still a child and I no longer am.'**_

He glanced at the face of the girl in his arms again, then over his shoulder once more.

"I'd never have expected them to destroy F.A.C.E... These two little heroes..."

He rocked back on his heels, and sat her in his lap- her head resting on his shoulder, he needed a bit of rest before trying to teleport them again, otherwise he might kill all 3 of them if he made a mistake, by landing them somewhere dangerous.

He didn't want to let Wendy go just yet, he felt such a strong wave of protectiveness for them, he was overwhelmed by it, smiling at them, he then leaned against a bolder, clutching them both to his chest as he let himself drift to sleep for a little bit.

Just a bit of rest and he'd be able to take them somewhere safe...

**Continued From Here In My Other Fic: Sky Maiden Chronicles!**

* * *

_**A/N:** _

The following dialogue is not exactly like it was in the manga, it's not quoted. Just my take on what I understood from when I was reading it.

Also- Doranbolt, doesn't have an age listed anywhere that I've been able to see, so, I'm going to put him at the age of 17 or 18- when he infiltrated Fairy Tail for Lahar.

That means that he was physically, 5-6 (@ MOST) years older, than Wendy, before she and her friends fell asleep on the island for 7 years.

He'll be 24-25 after the time jump and she'll be physically, still 12... But, since she's a dragon slayer, it's not clear if she and the other 1st gen. slayers are actually the age they appear or older, since both Gajeel and Natsu were kept in a rune barrier that was suppose to keep statues and those over the age of 80 inside.

Also, please note, that I am aware that my punctuation is crappy, grammar too and spelling also isn't great... I'm dyslexic though and I have tried for years to remember these things properly, but I seem to have a block. So please be kind, and patient.

Thank you for reading this fic!

If you liked this story, then, please have a look at my other FT fic: Sky Maiden's Chronicles

_**~Windeen~** _

_**~Windy~** _

 


End file.
